Team as Family
by Katerine Tepes
Summary: The Titans are in Azarath, Raven and Richard are Queen and King. But on Earth Raven has a daughter, that is a member of a team of heroes. Slight crossover with X-men.  maybe some lemons later on. Pairings: Rob/Rae Wol/Mist Rog/Remy bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She is sitting on the roof of her home. She has pale laminating milky white skin, long violet ringlets cascading down her back, shy ice blue eyes with a tint of emerald green in them, a tiny waist line. Everyone swears that she is a very beautiful young woman. She grew up moving from one place to another, never staying in one place to long, she grew up alone; when she was nine years old her mother kicked her out of the house and she has been on her own ever since. Until now, now she has joined a team of heroes to protect a city.

Her name is Serenity, but the outside world knows her as Fear. The team includes a man by the name of Mikeial also known as Blade; he has taken the role of leader. Blade has long black hair, hazel eyes with a tint of emerald green to them, he has a couple of powers just as Serenity does, his gifts are turning into mist, reading minds, throwing fireballs, and he is very good with weapons.

Serenity can read minds, control the weather as well as nature, and is very good with weapons as well. Another team member is a man by the name of Chris, the outside world knows him as Bones; Bones has the power to read minds he has super human strength, and is really good with weapons.

Next there is Criss, the world knows her as Red, she has long fiery red hair (hence the nickname) she has brown eyes with a tint of emerald green to them, she too has gifts, she can absorb power from others and she can control fire, she is also good with weapons.

Last but not least there is Sorrow, also known as Violet Ghost, she too has violet hair, only a couple of shades lighter than Serenity's, her power is that she can hide her power level, and she can control metal with her mind, she too is good with weapons. The team is known as the Assassins, none of them are older than twenty years of age. That is the team she is living with.

Right now Serenity is up on the roof of their home, looking out at the city thinking about her life. She's been on her own since she was nine, and now she is seventeen years of age; she has traveled the world in such a short time.

The Assassins built their home in a small town known as Oroville in the state of California. Some nights they don't have any trouble, but then again some nights they do, so far tonight they don't have any trouble. Serenity spent some time in New York at a school for kids with gifts to learn how to control their powers. A man that is a teacher there adopted Serenity as his daughter.

When she left he gave her a comm. link so that they can keep in touch. At this time her comm. link goes off, "Yea dad?" Serenity's Serenityic voice said into the comm. link.

"Serenity are you alright?" A deep man's voice replied. Serenity rolled her eyes; it's been two weeks since they talked he was always so worried about her. "Yes dad I'm fine. How is everyone?" Serenity asked. She always worried about everyone else but herself.

"Everyone is fine Serenity. Your sister is getting married." Her dad said. Serenity was not surprised by that her older sister, Marie, was a pretty girl and had been dating Remy for quite a while. "When will the wedding be?" Serenity asked. Marie was two years older than her, Serenity's dad, Logan, adopted Marie a year before Serenity was brought to the school.

"The wedding will be next month, here at the school; Marie wants you to be her maid of honor." Logan answered. Serenity nodded her head. "Okay I'll be there in a couple of weeks." Serenity said. She could almost see Logan nodding his head. "Alright we'll see you soon honey." Logan said, "Love ya." He added and hung up the comm. link Serenity put the comm. link in her pocket and got up and went back downstairs to find Blade and let him know she had to leave in a couple of days.

She found him in their built in gym. She walked up to him and he tossed her a fake sword to spar with. She caught it just as the rest of the team walked in. They sat on the bench and waited their turns. Serenity had Blade pinned with in ten minutes.

Next was Bones and Cat's turn. Serenity went and sat down on the bench; Serenity watched Bones and Cat spar, mentally telling Blade about her sister. Serenity didn't tell anyone about her past; she really just kept to herself, so Blade took it as a shock that she had a sister, but said that they could all go, that he would get friends of his to protect the city.

When training was over the team went their separate ways. The alarm went off to tell them that there was trouble a foot.

Everyone was already in their fighting clothes. Blade always wore black leather pants, with a black wife beater, black boots, and a long black leather trench coat, as does Bones, but Bones always wore black pants with no shirt, Cat just wears regular clothes, Serenity on the other hand wears tight black leather pants, a short black halter top that shows her stomach, thigh high black boots, with hoops inside to hold onto weapons, and the heel themselves would be weapons, they were made of solid sliver with black paint over them, Sorrow wears a short blood red mini skirt, blood red bikini top and high heels. Serenity thinks that she used to be a hooker, but that's beside the point. They took off at once to stop whoever was causing trouble.

Three days later and the Assassins are on their way to New York for Serenity's sister's wedding. They are flying commercial to New York they'll land at JFK airport where Logan will be there to meet them. The plane lands and Serenity leads the way out keeping an eye out for Logan, but does not see him. Instead she sees a woman with long snow white hair and dark skin.

Serenity walks up to her, "Aunt Aurora?" Serenity asked. The woman turned to face her, and then wrapped her arms around her. "Oh Serenity it's so good to see you again." The woman said. Serenity smiled as she hugged her aunt, "your dad had to work, so he asked me to get you and your friends, speaking of which." She added as she broke away from her niece.

"Aunt Aurora this is Blade, Bones, Cat, and Sorrow; guys this is my Aunt Aurora." Serenity made the introductions. Aurora shook everyone's hand. They got their luggage and got into the SUV, Aurora driving. About thirty minutes after they left the airport they arrived at the school.

The team was in awe, it was a huge house with vines growing up the sides of it, so much propriety, kids playing everywhere. Aurora stopped the car in front of the door. The door opened and Marie came flying out the door, literally flying out the door. Serenity got out of the car and hugged her sister.

"Serenity it's so good to see you." Marie said. When they broke apart Remy and Logan were standing there. Remy gave her a hug; she then looked to her dad. Logan walked up to his daughter.

"Hi sweetheart, it's so good to see you again." Logan said wrapping his arms around his daughter. "It's good to see everyone again as well." Serenity said, "Dad, Remy, Marie this is my team, Blade, Bones, Cat, and Sorrow; guys this is my dad Logan, my sister Marie, and my future brother-in-law Remy." Serenity made the introductions.

Everyone shook hands. Logan grabbed Serenity's luggage and took her up to her old room. He then walked with her back downstairs to great everyone else, she meet up the dean/physics teacher, Professor Charles Xavier, he remembered her, and he should considering he was her grandfather.

Logan took her down to meet up with her Aunt Jean and Uncle Scott; they are married to each other. He took her down to meet up with her Uncle Hank, and finally her mom, Logan's wife, Raven, Serenity walked into Raven's classroom. Raven turned around and saw Serenity.

"Serenity, my daughter, it's so good to see you again." Raven said, Raven ran up to Serenity and gave her a hug, "oh sweetheart you've grown up to be a beautiful young woman." Raven said. Serenity wrapped her arms around her mom.

"It's great to see you again to mom." Serenity said. The team walked in, Serenity turned to look at them, "what's the matter?" Serenity asked seeing the look on Blade's face. Blade walked up to her.

"You didn't tell us that you knew the X-men." Blade said. Serenity gave an innocent look. "It never came up." Serenity answered. She looked to her dad who was eyeing Blade strSerenityy. She came walking up to him all the while giving him a look that said 'let it go' Before they left Oroville Bones, who is good with electronics, customized their communicators to go off if there was trouble here in New York, the communicators went off, Bones pulled his out and looked at it.

"Mutants are causing problems at a mall." Bones' deep voice said. Serenity's mom, Raven, walked up to him she looked at the picture. "Those are not just any mutants." She said then looked at Serenity and Logan, "It's the brotherhood." She added.

Serenity then took out her communicator and looked; she then looked at her team. "These mutants are not ones to play around with; they are very dangerous; perhaps the four of you should stay here." Serenity said. Blade looked at her as if she were crazy.

"No way we're going; this is what we trained for." Blade said. The rest of the team nodded their heads. Marie, Remy, Aurora, Jean, and Scott came running in suited up, Logan is always suited up, Raven does not wear clothes her skin is blue, and she can take the form of anyone; she was once known as Mystique.

They all took off. Marie, aka Rouge, carrying Remy, aka Gambit, Serenity carrying Blade since she could fly as well, Aurora aka Storm, carrying Scott, Jean carrying everyone else, she is telepathic, so it was easy for her. They landed in front of the mall and waited for the brotherhood to come out. They were standing there for about two minutes when the brotherhood came out.

"Well if it isn't the X-men, brought some friends I see." The leader of the brotherhood, Magneto, said, "ah Fear it's been a long time, you've grown up to be quite a fine young woman; do you remember all that time ago when you were young what I did to you?" Magneto added. That got Logan growling.

"Touch my daughter again and I'll kill you myself." Logan said. Magneto started to laugh at what Logan said.  
>"Have you forgotten Wolverine, I control metal, and metal runs through your entire body." Magneto said. Blade stepped forward.<p>

"You touch Fear and I'll kill you." Blade said. Serenity looked at Blade strSerenityy. She had never heard him talk about her like that before. At that point the whole team stepped up to Magneto and agreed with Blade. "And you are?" Magneto asked. They looked at each other.

"We're the Assassins, and we protect each other." Cat answered Sorrow stepped up and looked Magneto up and down.

"I can control metal as well, so don't threaten Wolverine." Sorrow said. Magneto looked at her and smiled. Magneto knew something about Sorrow, so Serenity got in to his mind and saw what it was. Serenity about fell over at what she saw in Magneto's mind.

Serenity's eyes turned pure black a huge gust of wind came up and lifted the brotherhood into the air Magneto used his power to control metal and caused a piece of metal to fly through Serenity's upper chest, which dropped them to the ground. Serenity fell to the ground, Logan and Raven ran up to her along with Jean, Jean is a doctor so she took a look.

The metal went all the way through Serenity's chest leaving a hole about three inches in diameter; blood was pouring out of the wound and onto the ground. Jean looked up at everyone who had gathered around.

"I have to get her back to the mansion, she's injured quite badly." Jean said. Logan picked Serenity up and started to run with her back to the mansion Jean flying close behind. Everyone else looked toward Magneto and the brotherhood, especially the Assassins.

Magneto took that chance to run with the brotherhood away from their wrath. The X-men and the Assassins then returned to the mansion when they got there they walked downstairs where the severe medical room was. "How is she?" Blade asked Logan. Logan was sitting in a chair outside the room. Logan looked up at the group and walked over to Raven and wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

"Jean is doing surgery on her. The metal pierced a part of her heart; the bleeding won't stop, Jean is doing what she can." Logan answered every word he said brought tears to Raven's, and Rouge's eyes, as well as Blade's. Logan saw Blade's reaction to what he just said about Serenity, he thought that Blade was possibly has crush on his daughter.

They all sat there for what seemed like days after five hours Jean walked out. Everyone stood up and looked at her.

"Serenity is going to be okay." Jean said first and foremost knowing that that was everyone's concern, "She was close to death, something made her hold on, by rights she should be dead now, something, or someone means an awful lot to her." Jean said.

Everyone looked at her, "she can have visitors, but she's asleep right now, I had to put a breathing tube down her throat, so she'll be out for a while." Jean added. Logan and Raven went into the room. Jean walked over and sat next to Scott, she never thought she would have to that kind of surgery on her niece. Logan walked over to stand beside Serenity's bedside, Raven on the other side.

They both held each of Serenity's hands. The rest of the family walked in along with the Assassins they all gathered around her bedside, even Professor Xavier was there. Logan was thinking of a way to save his daughter's life. Jean had to hook a blood bag up to Serenity because of all the blood she had lost. _'I will not lose my daughter again.'_ Logan thought to himself, he then looked at Jean.

"Jean is there a way to transfer my healing ability to Serenity?" Logan asked. Jean looked at him and thought about that. "There might be Logan, Rouge could you use your ability to transfer power from your dad to your sister?" Jean asked. Marie nodded her head.

She walked over to Logan and placed her bare hand on Logan's bare hand and started to absorb his gift, then laid her hand gently on Serenity's arm. Thirty minutes after Marie started this Serenity woke up. Jean ran up and pulled the breathing tube out of Serenity's mouth.

"What happened? Where am I?" Serenity's Serenityic voice asked. Jean appeared above her. "Serenity honey you're at home, at the mansion." Raven said. Serenity looked around at the people beside her bed. Everyone was there even her grandfather, she gave a slight smile.

"What happened?" Serenity asked yet again. Raven looked at Logan. "What do you remember?" Logan asked. Serenity laid there a minute. "I remember trying to send the brotherhood away." Serenity answered. Logan looked down at her and held her hand.

"Serenity, sweetheart, Magneto used his gift to throw a piece of metal through your chest, Jean and I brought you back to the mansion, where she performed surgery on you. You almost died." Logan answered. Serenity looked at him.

"Oh, god, that's right, I was trying to send him away because what he was thinking." Serenity said. Everyone looked at her intently, "Where's Sorrow?" Serenity asked. Sorrow walked up closer to her, "Sorrow I'm sorry to tell you this but, Magneto is your father." Serenity said.

Everyone looked at her surprised by this news; no one knew that Magneto had children, much less a daughter named Sorrow. Serenity started to get up when she hit a force field she looked at those that were telepathic, which was only Jean and Professor Xavier. She then looked at Blade, "Guys can I talk to Blade alone please." Serenity said.

Logan was a little hesitant about leaving them alone, but Raven eventually dragged him away. "I was so worried about you Serenity." Blade said. Serenity gave him a small smile, "Jean said that something or someone was holding you here, that something or someone means an awful lot to you to keep you here." Blade said.

Serenity nodded her head. "Yes, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Serenity answered, Serenity was trying to play in her mind how to say this to Blade, almost dying gave her a new perspective, she should face her fear of saying this to him, tell him how she really feels about him.

She was still trying to think of a way to say this when all of a sudden Blade claimed her lips with his, he pulled away long enough to smile at her, then claimed her lips again with his, in a more passionate kiss. It's been two weeks since that day. Serenity was able to get up out of bed not long after that.

Now Serenity is being fitted for her maid of honor gown for Marie's wedding; Serenity is just glad that her gown is not pink, Serenity hates that color with a passion, her gown is a very simple soft green color. Her waist line is so small that her gown has to be specially made to fit her. Serenity and Blade's relationship had grown since then. Logan has somewhat gave his blessing.

Marie's wedding is close upon them. Serenity is watching T.V. with her family right now. Remembering when she was brought to the school. Professor Xavier found her through Cerebro, he then sent Logan and Jean to collect her, when they got there she was being attacked by the members of the brotherhood.

Logan and Jean fought for her safety eventually Jean had to send them away using her power; by then Serenity was lying unconscious on the ground, Logan picked her up and carried her back to the school and took her to the hospital room where Jean could examine her.

Three days later Serenity woke up to see Logan sitting in the chair beside her bed. From that day on she was his daughter. Logan protected her just as he did with Marie and his beloved wife, Raven. One thing about Logan is he is very protective of those he considers family.

"Serenity are you alright?" Marie asked. Serenity looked over at her sister. Marie's wedding was in a couple of days. Right now everyone is just relaxing, enjoying everything, enjoying the time they have together, after Marie's wedding the Assassins will be going back to Oroville. "Yea I'm alright Marie." Serenity said.

Serenity was thinking of how nice it was to be with her family again, she is going to miss them. Maybe one day she'll be able to have her family together for her wedding if she ever got married, but right now she didn't think so. She wondered how Oroville was doing without the Assassins being there.

Serenity didn't know who Blade got to watch over the city for them but hoped that they were doing a good job. Serenity had a secret from her family, she wasn't a mutant, she was something else, and she was scared to tell them, thinking that they might disapprove of her if they learned it. She healed at a rapped speed, faster than others, faster than Logan did, her powers she was born with, they didn't come at points of heighted emotional stress like mutants did, and she is not even from this plane of existents.

She is from a dimension known as Vampiria, in a small planet known as Azarath, she was considered an outcast even on her planet, so she was sent to earth, and that is when Professor Xavier found her. Serenity stood up and got her families' attention, "Can I get everyone to come to the planning room?" Serenity asked; the Assassins already knew her secret for they are what she is; only they were originated from Earth, not her dimension.

Everyone got up and walked with her to the planning room they sat in their seats and Serenity looked around the table at her family.

"You all know that I consider you all my family, my parents, aunts, uncles, sister, cousins, and things like that; but, I have been keeping a secret from you, scared that if you knew you would no longer accept me. You all know that I have gifts just as you do, but I did not get my gifts the way you did, I am not a mutant, I wasn't even born on Earth, I was born in another dimension known as Vampiria, on a small planet called Azarath, even there I was an outcast, my mother, my birth mother is queen there, my birth father was a traveler that went from planet to planet creating a new species our people." Serenity said then took a in a deep breath.

"I was born with my gifts from day one I had them, I didn't get them in a moment of heightened emotional stress, I am what my people have come to call a Vampire, Earth knows of this species, but thinks of them as myths, we are not myths, the only difference between my species and the myths of my kind on Earth is that we do not drink blood, that is why my eyes have the tint of emerald green to them, it is a tell-tale sign of what I am if you know what to look for, when my emotions run high, if I'm not careful my eyes turn completely emerald green.

I am so, so sorry for keeping this secret from you, but as I said I thought that if you knew then you would not accept me. I am confident that now that you have gotten to know me, and know that I would never hurt my family you can handle the truth about me.

Now here I stand awaiting your judgment of me." Serenity finally finished her confession. She looked at those she considered family, all of them looking at each other. Logan stood up with Raven beside him and walked up to Serenity.  
>"Serenity it was very brave of you to come to us with this knowledge, but, the truth is we have known all along what you are, we didn't know where you came from 'til now, but we knew what you were, Professor Xavier and Jean can read minds remember." Logan said.<p>

Serenity looked to her mom who nodded her head, she then looked at her family and they smiled and nodded their heads. Even knowing what she is they still accept her. She smiled at everyone and hugged her dad and mom, then broke away from them.

"Thank you all, you are my family, and I love you, you are the only family I know." Serenity said; she didn't know it but the Assassins stood behind her listening to her confession, "when I was born my birth mother who is also named Raven, was half demoness and could handle the birth of one of my kind, she got rid of me when she realized that I was not a product of her beloved husband, named Richard, I was nine years of age by then; the circumstances of my birth were very terrible, my mother always walked just before bed, the night I was conceived she was raped by my father, five months later I was born, at first she thought that I was Richard's offspring, but when my….Vampiric powers came threw she knew I was not his, she and Richard knew that I would have powers with her being half demoness, but, when my vampiric abilities came through they sent me to earth at the age of nine, leaving me alone.

"I made my way from country to country, hiding on ships, and planes, I knew I was alone, I know what I was, my birth mother told me before she sent me away, I was in the country of Romania when grandfather sent dad and Aunt Jean to get me, that is why I clinged to mom and dad so fast, I needed parents to love me and show the right way. Being raised by mom and dad was a great experience, and I have not thought about Raven or Richard, or Azarath since then. Why should I when I have this wonderful family that accepted me knowing that I was not even one of their species." Serenity said.

She felt a presence behind her and saw the Assassins standing there, they had heard her confession of her past, she never spoke to anyone of her past, and now everyone knew. So now she stood in front of the Assassins awaiting their judgment of her. Blade walked up closer to her.

"Serenity you know that the team does not judge you, you know that we are Earth's version of vampires; the difference between your kind and Earth's vampires is that Earth's drinks blood, our team is like a family, we have been together for two and a half years and have grown to love each other, I love you Serenity and do not judge you." Blade said. She then looked to Cat, Bones, and Sorrow they all nodded their heads. Serenity wrapped her arms around Blade.

"Thank you." Serenity whispered in his ear knowing that the team could hear her. Bones then looked at Cat. "Catherine I have loved you since we met, and I know that you love me, will you marry me?" Bones said as he kneeled down on one knee in front of Cat.

Cat looked down at him as he slid a red engagement ring on her finger. Cat looked around at everyone else in the room then turned her attention back to Bones. "Bones I do love you as you said, of course I'll marry you." Cat said. Bones smiled and then picked her up and swung her around.

Serenity smiled softly looks like she has another wedding to attend. At that time Serenity's vision faded she no longer saw her family but she saw a woman with long violet hair, the same color as hers. "Serenity you need to come back to Azarath, the kingdom needs you." The woman's voice said.

Serenity knew who it was; it was Raven her birth mother, Serenity shook her head. "Why should I you sent me away when I was nine, just because I was different.

I will not come back to your home, my home is on Earth, I have a loving family, and a great life here." Serenity answered the woman's voice. Just then she saw Blade standing in front of her. "Serenity are you alright?" Blade asked. Serenity nodded her head then looked to her family.

"Serenity what did you see?" Logan asked. Serenity looked at him and then to Jean and Professor Xavier. She knew that they could see the vision in her mind. "Her birth mother has called to her for help." Jean answered. Logan looked at Raven and then to his daughter, "She asked her why she should, that they sent her away when she was nine." Jean said. Logan looked at Serenity and then to Blade.

"Serenity you swore to protect those that are in need of it, if she needs help then go." Logan said to her. Serenity looked at her dad and then to the rest of her family.

"I will only if someone comes with me." Serenity said. Something else that others did not know was that with Serenity being part demoness she could say spells that would take her to places that others could not go. She looked at everyone showing them how serious she was. "I'll go with you, Serenity." Blade said.

She looked at him and smiled, then the Assassins walked up to her and voiced that they would go. She looked to her family, not expecting them to go; they had to keep an eye on New York. Dad walked up to her. "Sweetheart if you can I'll go with you, your mom probably as well." Logan said.

She looked at her mom and she nodded her head. "Alright we'll go after Marie's wedding." Serenity said in response to them going. Everyone nodded their heads.

Three days later after Marie's wedding Serenity, Blade, Bones, Cat, Sorrow, Logan, and Raven gathered in a circle in the middle of the courtyard outside the school, they joined hands and Serenity prepared to say the spell to send them to Azarath, she remembered it well, she made herself remember the spell her mother used to send her to Earth, all she had to do was to change the end from Earth to Azarath.

She had figured this out a long time ago, but didn't go because of the fact that she had her family and did not want them to be upset that she went to Azarath she didn't want them to think that she didn't appreciate everything they did for her, because she did, especially now that she knew that they knew what she was from day one, "Everyone ready?" Serenity asked.

The group nodded their heads, "Alright." She added just then her eyes turned completely blood red, "Ana ayou sena sehttou gegagna gegonoso sentha setha Azarath Azarath…." Mentally she told everyone to hold on, "Azarath." They were encircled by a light blue light that lifted them up into the sky, she look up and then looked down and saw that they were being chased by the protection demon to keep people out of Azarath, "Hurry force yourselves forward, the protection demon is coming." Serenity said.

The group pushed forward and soon they broke through the seal the entered Azarath. They landed and looked around, Serenity could not believe that this is where she was from, it was beautiful, so tranquil, and it was incredible. People walking around looked at her and just stared; no one did that back on Earth, and she did not like it. People dressed in fancy clothing walked up to them,

"Princess Serenity please come with us." One of them said. She grasped Blade's hand and together the group walked with them. They walked the two miles to the castle; they were led inside and sat in front of the Queen and King, Raven and Richard. Serenity bowed to them, as did the group. The Queen stood up and walked down the stairs to stand before them

"Please stand all of you." The Queen said, Serenity and her family did as they were told, "Serenity Richard and I have been watching over you on Earth, I'm sorry that we had to send you away all those years ago, but we had no choice, the council forced us to do so." She said to Serenity. Serenity looked at the woman who birthed her.

"I'm glad you did, if you wouldn't have I would never have met my family, my mother Raven, my father Logan." Serenity said as she pointed to them, "my sister Marie, my grandfather, Charles, my Aunts, and Uncles, and all my cousins, nor would I have met Blade, Bones, Cat, or Sorrow." She added pointing to her team mates. The Queen looked back at her King. The King stood up and walked up to the group.

"Serenity your mother and I had every intention of raising you, but when the council found out what you were, they were afraid that you would turn against your people and destroy the kingdom, so they told us to either send you to Earth, or they were going to kill you. Granted you were not conceived out of love like you mother and I wished, we still love you, you didn't deserve death you were innocent, so your mother sent you to Earth." The king said. Serenity looked back at her family.

"Why have you asked me here, what is the trouble with your kingdom?" Serenity asked them. They looked at each other. "We have received word that your father is on his way back here, and he said that if his offspring is not here he will destroy our kingdom, he will destroy our people." The Queen said.

Serenity looked at her family, as did the Queen; she walked over to Logan and Raven, "I want to thank you for taking my daughter in and raising her; when her own mother could not." The Queen said. Logan looked at her and then to her King.

"We didn't do for you, we did it because we love her, and she deserved a better life than to be on her own. She is our daughter, just as much as her sister Marie is." Logan said; the Queen nodded her head.

"I know that you didn't raise her for me, but it was I that had interfered with Xavier's machine to find her." The Queen said. Everyone looked at her strSerenityy, "Azarathians are considered the guardians of the other planets, and dimensions, we control the destiny of the life on the other planes, and planets; and I told Cerebro that Serenity was a mutant so that Xavier would send someone after her so she would be protected.

I never expected the two of you to adopt her, but I'm glad that you did." The Queen added.


	2. Chapter 2

Serenity, Logan and Raven could not believe that it was The Queen of Azarath that had interfered with their lives and brought Serenity to them. Without her interference Serenity would have been raised alone on Earth and possibly have not met the Assassins. She was somewhat pleased that Queen Raven interfered with their lives on Earth, she loved her family with all her heart, and she loved Blade deeply.

"Mommy, mommy someone is here, he's scary." A child came running in. The Queen collected the child in her arms. Everyone turned to see who was there; a man walked into the throne room and walked up to the group. "Your majesties." The man said. _'The child is right he is scary.'_ Serenity thought to herself. _'Not the scariest thing we have encountered.'_ Blade's voice was in Serenity's mind. She looked at him and nodded.

The man bowed to the Queen and King, "It's so nice to see you again, your highness, now where is my offspring." The man said. Serenity stepped forward. "I'm right here." She said. The man looked her up and down. "You turned out to be quite beautiful my dear, pray tell what is your name?" The man inquired of her. "I am known as Fear, and yours?" she asked. The man eyed her up and down apparently admiring what he saw. "I am Lestat De Lioncourt." The man said, "I am your father not Richard." He added. "I know, but you are just a sperm donor, my true father is Logan, and my true mother is his wife Raven." Serenity said.

Apparently this Lestat did not like that. "You are to come with me, I must make you the right thing, and these Azarathians raised you wrong." The man said. "I was not raised by Azarathians, I was raised by earthlings, and I am proud of it." Serenity said. The man looked at her. "Earthlings, you mean humans?" He asked. Serenity nodded her head, "that's even worse than Azarathians." He added, "aw well you must come with me, we have a job to do." He said reaching out for her, but she backed away from his reach, "come along child damn I haven't got all eternity." He said.

"I am going nowhere with you." Serenity said, "because of you, you raped my birth mother, and when the council found out what I was they forced her to send me to Earth, not that I am complaining, but you should be in jail, rapist are the worst there is." Serenity said. This pissed the man off he disappeared from sight but reappeared behind Serenity with a knife to her chest. "Come with me or I'll kill you, I created you, now you will obey your creator." The man said.

Serenity looked to everyone in her family, and the love of her life, Blade had a looked that said he was going to kill this guy when he got him. "Go ahead kill me, see what happens." Serenity said, "The people you see around you have all sorts of powers, and you will be dead before you could escape." She added; the man looked at the people around them.

"I create you for a special purpose, and you will come with me rather you like it or not." The man said. Then the Queen stepped forward. "She was born on Azarath and our laws state that at the age of sixteen the child can decide what parent she wishes to be with, Fear you are seventeen now are you not?" The Queen said Serenity nodded her head, "then she can stay here, she does not have to go with you if she does not wish it. Now leave her be and leave Azarath." The Queen said.

Serenity was surprised that the Queen was taking her side. "No I believe that I'll make good on my promise, I'll destroy your kingdom until Fear decides to come with me." He said and then disappeared into thin air. Serenity looked at her family. "You guys ready for a major fight?" Serenity asked. Her family nodded, they always trained for things like this. In fact Logan brought out his claws.

"Let's go get the bastard." Logan said. Everyone nodded; Blade had two fireballs in his hands ready to fight. The king walked up to Serenity. "Serenity I have no special powers but I will fight with you." The king said he then ran into an adjoined room and then ran out. He was decked out with weapons. "You have weapons?" Serenity asked. The king and Queen nodded their heads. Serenity looked at the Assassins and they all ran in to get the weapons and were suited up with all the weapons they could carry.

Serenity looked at the Queen, at her birth mother, "You should probably stay here and protect your child, let us fighters handle this." Serenity said. The Queen looked at her King and then was engulfed in a black aura, and then she was in a purple bodysuit and a purple cape.

"I will not sit and wait; I am a fighter as well." The Queen said. She looked to the child in her arms, "Go down into the cellar and take your nurse maid with you." She added, and sat the child down, "do not come out of there until you see me open the door, or your father." She added. The child then ran out of the room, then Queen the grabbed her chest.

"What's the matter with her?" Sorrow asked. The king looked at her. "She can feel the pain of her people out there." Richard answered her. Serenity looked at her family. "Let's go get the bastard." She said. Everyone nodded their heads and they were off. They found Lestat as he said his name was in the courtyard in the middle of the city, "Lestat we were not done talking to you." Serenity said. The man turned to face her, with the dead body of a woman in his arms.

"Changed your mind have you?" the man asked. Serenity looked at her family. "No we want to fight with you." Serenity said. The man dropped the body of the woman and stepped over her. "Very well then." The man said. He looked at the group wondering who was going to be killed first. Serenity called forth clouds to cover the Azarathian sun, and make it dark for them hoping that Lestat could not see too well in the dark, she then called for thick fog on the ground and up above to limit visibility to those that were not use to it like they were.

Lestat looked round the area wondering where the group went. Out of the blue Wolverine came out of the fog and slashed him a number of times with his claws. The man cried out in pain, that was Serenity's cue, her boots were the only weapon that could kill the man, she walked up to him with everyone holding him down, she picked her right foot up and then plunged the heel of it in his heart, with that Blade shook him, with his heart shredded he was dead. Serenity pulled her boot out of his chest.

"Not so tough now are ya?" She said to him. She then walked up to the Assassins and her mother and father and hugged them. When they broke apart The Queen and King were standing there. "You defiantly are my daughter." The Queen said. Serenity looked at her strSerenityy. "Why do you say that?" Serenity asked. The Queen walked up closer to her.

"I was sent to Earth when I was fifteen, because there was a prophecy about my birth because of who my father is, when I arrived to Earth, I joined with a team of teenage heroes, we all grew close, very close, the world knew us as the Teen Titans, Nightwing our leader." Richard walked up closer, "Cyborg, our electronic man." With that a figure walked up closer to them that was robot with a human head, "Starfire, a Tamernian." A woman with fiery orange hair landed in front of them, "Beastboy, the comedian." With that a green hawk land and turned into a green man, "and myself, Raven.

When I received word that my mother had died, Nightwing and I came to Azarath, I was next in line for the throne, Nightwing and I fell in love long ago and were married on Earth, we came to Azarath, and the high priest married us so that we would be legal here, the Titans came with us and have made lives here, living in the palace. We became a family, like you and the Assassins; the night you were born Starfire was there with me, the Teen Titans were fighters as well." Queen Raven said.

Serenity looked at her birth mother and then to her family. "Raven was heartbroken when she had to send you to Earth, she had wanted better of her children." Cyborg, the robotic man said. Serenity looked at them strSerenityy; then turned to her family. "I understand that it was hard for you to send me to Earth, but I have a life there, and I have to get back I have a wedding to plan." Serenity said. Raven looked at Blade and smiled hopefully, "no, my sister, Cat, she is marrying Bones, and I promised her that I would help her to plan it." Serenity added seeing the look in Raven's face.

The Queen nodded her head; she then looked back at Richard. "Feel free to come back any time, and please take this with you." She said as she held out a beautiful gem. Serenity held her hand out and looked at it closely, "it will allow you to talk to us when you are on Earth, and I placed a spell on it just for that purpose." She added looking at the look that Serenity had on her face.

Serenity nodded and then handed over her weapons back to the Titans. "You can have this back now, I no longer need it." Serenity said as she handed the Queen the only thing she held on to since she was sent to Earth, it was a picture of her with the Queen and king when she was seven years of age, two years before they sent her away, "our job is done here, and it is time for us to go back to Earth." Serenity said.

She got into a circle with her family, "earth earth earth." She said simply and they were gone. They arrived back in the courtyard in front of the school. The family was there to meet them, "Ah home sweet Earth." Serenity said smiling at her family. "Serenity I am very surprised that you didn't stay for more information about why they sent you here." Serenity's mom said as everyone walked back into the school.

"Why should I have? I have my family here." Serenity answered; she walked into the house and hugged her family hello, "I do not need to know more than what they told me. My family and life is here on Earth, not there on Azarath." She added. At that time Blade's communicator went off. "Yea, Terry what is wrong?" He said. There was a scrambled voice on the other end; that could only mean trouble.

Serenity looked to her Aunt Jean mentally asking if she could teleport them back to Oroville. Jean nodded her head in a flash they back in Oroville; someone came running out to meet them, "Juan what happened?" Blade asked as the man came running up to them. "They came out of nowhere, they destroyed everything, and they say they want the female that is in command, the one from Azarath." The man Juan said. Blade looked at Serenity and then to the team. Serenity looked at the man. "Where are they now?" Serenity asked. The man pointed at their home. Serenity looked backed at her team and kissed Blade passionately and walked off, it took Blade a minute to realize what she was doing.

He ran up and stopped her by grasping a hold of her arm. "Serenity what do you think you're doing?" Blade asked. Serenity turned to face him for a moment, and then placed her hand lightly on his cheek, then she disappeared leaving Blade there, the rest of the Assassins walked up to him.

"What do we do?" Cat asked. Blade looked at her. "We go after her." Blade answered and walked into the building to find her, "but first, I have to make a call." He added. Serenity reappeared in front of a group of people she didn't know them, but well; she would deal with them or die trying.

She walked into the light so she could see better, their eyes were almost her same color, they had the tint of emerald green in them, vampires, she automatically thought to herself. Now would be the time that she could use her family to back her up, she sparred against them on a daily basis growing up they knew how to defeat her kind, "what do you want?" Serenity asked of them. One of them stepped forward and looked her up and down.

"You are the vampire from Azarath?" he asked. Serenity nodded her head; he said it like he was expecting something more; except for her, "Well you killed our father, now we will kill you." The man said. Serenity looked at him and the rest of the people with them. So they were her half brothers and sisters. All well she has done killed her father now she'll kill them as well.

"I was trained for things like this, you do not scare me." Serenity said showing that it was true. She was trained by some of the best heroes there could ever be; and fighting along with the Assassins has helped her out a lot, and has taught her quite a bit, like don't always fight if you don't have to, "You know you don't have to be as he showed you. You don't have to do what he taught you, there is a better way." Serenity said. They looked at each other and then back at Serenity.

"What is your name vampire?" The man asked. Serenity looked at them. "I'm known as Fear." Serenity answered calmly and softly, "You do not have to follow you're your father's plans, you can be good; I'm proof of that." Serenity said yet again.

They looked at her again, and then they started after her when they were stopped by a force field. Everyone looked around to see where the source of the force field was coming from. In the darkness where the door entrance is they saw a group of people.

Serenity should have known that Blade would have contacted her family to come and help when he found out that they were after her. She knew that it was her Aunt Jean that had put the force field up. "What is this sorcery?" The man asked, "Why can we not get to you?" he added. Jean walked out from the darkness.

"You can't because I won't let you. You will not harm my niece." Jean said. As she walked out all of the X-men walked out, except for Professor Xavier, even the Assassins walked out. "We wanted to deal with her alone not with her friends." A girl walked up closer to them.

"We are not her friends, we are her family." A woman's voice said in the darkness on the other side of the room. They all looked towards it. A woman walked out with three men, and another woman. It was Serenity's birth mother, and her friends; the Teen Titans. The Tamernian, Starfire, had her eyes glowing light green, same with her hands. The robotic guy, Cyborg, had a hand missing, and in its place was a gun of some kind. The green guy, Beastboy, was in some animal form.

Nightwing or Richard whatever you want to call him had all of his weapons ready. Serenity's birth mother, Raven, had her hands engulfed in black, her eyes were black as well, "She is right, there is another way then what you are doing now." Queen Raven said.

They looked at each other; one of the women walked up closer towards the force field, she looked at Jean, and then back to Serenity; she closed her eyes and walked through the force field. Serenity's family panicked and started forward when Serenity stopped them. The woman had long blue hair, with black eyes, with a tint of emerald green to them.

"There is another way then what our father told us?" She asked, her voice as soft and Serenityic as Serenity's. Serenity nodded her head. "Yes, I am proof of that, we share the same father, but, I am not evil." Serenity said, "What is your name?" Serenity asked. The girl looked at her siblings.

"I am known as Clairenda." The woman said. Serenity looked back at Clairenda's siblings.

"Your sister has made a choice, there is a better way, a happier way then what Lestat taught you. Believe me; I know." Serenity said. They looked at each other and then back at Serenity. Slowly Jean lowered the force field blocking them. They walked up closer to Serenity, all of them; well except for the man that was the leader, apparently he was the oldest, he was still looking at Serenity evilly. Once all the other siblings were around Serenity, Jean put the force field back up noticing the look on his face, "We all have a different mother, yet the same father, but we do not have to be the way he showed you, or tried to show me.

Whatever he had planned for us you don't have to accomplish it, you can be good." Serenity added mainly to him, "We all have a little good in us, from our mothers, follow it, don't let his evil blood overcome, and take over what you can be, what you were truly meant to be." She added just as softly. The man looked at her. Serenity was afraid that they might have to kill him.

He still just stood there, looking evilly at every one of his siblings that had betrayed him and their father. Serenity continued to talk to her half-brother trying to convince him that he doesn't have to be this way. He slowly looked around the room, he then ran and jumped out the window and was gone. Serenity looked at her family secretly telling everyone to keep an eye on him.

It's been a month since then and now the Assassins are across the country in the eastern part of America; after some intense training the Assassins created the Western division while going to the eastern coast, they trained Serenity's half siblings to work together and to fight to capture the evil villains now they are running the western coast of the Assassins; in fact Serenity's family also helped train them.

The original Assassins went to a town in Virginia and built a new house there to live in. On the very highest peak in the Blue Ridge Mountains where they will be able to see everything that happens. This time however Serenity's family helped them build the house. Bones had designed the house, and they built it according to his design, it turned out really good. Cat and Bones would be sharing a room beings they were going to be getting married in a couple of hours.

Blade and Serenity's rooms were next door to each other, and around the corner was Sorrow's room. Even though the Assassins were in Virginia, the X-men were regular visitors; now that Serenity was closer to them they were able to see her more often.

She calls her birth mother once in a while to make sure that everything is okay in Azarath. Right now though she is in the Bridal Suite with Marie, Sorrow, and Cat getting Cat ready for her wedding. She was going to be wearing a very gorgeous gown that Serenity designed and Marie put together. It was quite a stunning gown, not the one that Serenity has planned for her wedding, but close to it.

The gown has an opening at the waist with an underling of fabric sowed into it, somewhat low cut, to set Bones' blood pumping, and it is a halter top. The team had hired a stylist to do Cat's fiery red hair, and a makeup artist to do her make up. A knocking on the door gets Serenity's attention; Serenity gracefully glides over and answers the door, it's her mom, Raven, "Are you girls ready?" Raven asked.

Serenity nodded her head. Cat did not have a father to walk her down the aisle so Serenity's father agreed to give her away. Logan was standing outside the door when the girls ambled out; he was in complete astonishment at what he saw the girls looked striking in their bride's maid's dresses. The color was a soft violet, and the design was another of Serenity's designs, it was simple yet lovely, the dresses socialized into the wedding charmingly and left Cat to stand out in her well-designed dress.

Many did not know this, but, Serenity was a legendary designer, as well as a hero. They took their places to enter the sanctuary, Bones was already standing at the alter each of the girls graciously glided down the aisle one at a time, then the wedding march arose to play and down the aisle came Cat, on the arm of Logan. Logan walked her up to the alter, and placed her delicate gloved hand in the crook of Bones' arm. They turned to face the vicar, while Logan sat down in the front seat.

The vicar started the ceremony with the declarations of love from Cat to Bones, and from Bones to Cat. It was very striking for Serenity to see how much Cat seemed to proclaim her love to Bones. While the vicar was saying the declarations of love, Serenity caught Blade's eyes observing her; she bequeathed an indulgent smile to him, which got him to smile back. When the ceremony was over the bride and groom marched back down the aisle, trailed by the bridal party, and lastly the guests; they went into the ballroom where the reception was going to take place. There sitting at the table Blade found Serenity sitting drinking from her glass, he walked up to her and sat beside her.

It's been a month since Cat and Bones' wedding, they are on their honeymoon to the Bahamas, they got help with their team from the teen titans while they are on their honeymoon, Beastboy and Starfire agreed to come back to Earth and cover for them right now. Serenity is sitting up on the roof watching the sunset when she hears a noise behind her.

She turned and saw Blade standing there; he sat beside Serenity with his legs dangling over the edge of their home, "I'm sorry if I distressed you Serenity." Blade said. Serenity looked at him and shook her head. "No you didn't, I was just thinking." Serenity answered. Blade placed his arm around Serenity's shoulders and pulled her against his body and together they sat and watched the sunset.

Serenity sighed feeling very content now, she was closer to her family now, her best friend was married, and her sister was married all that was left was for her to get married. "Serenity I love you know that right?" Blade asked out of the blue. Serenity looked up at him.

"Of course I know that, why Blade what's wrong." Serenity asked. Blade stood up and pulled Serenity up to stand as well. "Serenity you're stunningly gorgeous, you're valiantly fearless, and I love you with every fiber of my being." Blade said, he then got down on one knee, "Serenity would you do me the integrity of marrying me?" Blade added as he pulled out a small black box, he opened it and held it up for Serenity to see; it was a stunning diamond and ruby red necklace.

"I talked to your mother, she told me that in Azarath when a man presents a necklace to a woman that he's proposing; that a necklace means more than a ring." He added, "She also told me how you always used to dream that when you meant the man of your dreams that he would present you with the necklace." He added waiting for Serenity to say something.

Serenity stood there with tears in her eyes, she could barely see the necklace anymore, "Ah Serenity of all times for you to be speechless, could you give me an answer either way; the anticipation is killing me." He added. Serenity looked at him again. "Of course I'll marry you Blade, I love you." Serenity finally answered. Blade gave a sigh of relief.

"I thought that you would say no." Blade said, "I was nervous." He added, as he picked Serenity up and spun her around.

"Blade why would you be nervous over that? I'd die for you, why wouldn't I want to live for you as well." Serenity said to him. Blade smiled as he set Serenity back down onto the roof. They ran back downstairs to tell the team. When they got half way down the alarm went off signally trouble.

They ran downstairs faster than before; the news would have to wait until the threat was over. They got down to what they call the common room, and brought up the trouble on the big screen they had.

It's been a year since the Assassins have set up the new office in Virginia, and since they found out about Serenity's past. Serenity has designed her wedding gown, it is incredible, the sleeves were worn off her shoulders and at the wrist flared out, it is long and soft light lavender in color, so light it is almost white, with a crimson red ribbon around the waist, at the waist it opens with an underling of satin sowed in.

Blade and Serenity have decided to have their wedding on October 31st they both appreciate Halloween; it is one of their favorite holidays. Logan is going to walk her down the aisle with her family watching, Blade will be standing at the altar waiting for her. Even Raven and Richard are going to be there, Serenity is surprised that they are going to be at her wedding, considering they sent her to Earth as a child.

Beastboy and Starfire went back to Azarath about eight months ago, when Bones and Cat came back from their honeymoon. Marie and Remy came down to help Blade and Serenity design their nuptials. In fact Marie is making her dress for her, and the bride's maid's dresses.

The bride's maid's dresses are another of Serenity's designs. Simple yet charming; straps wrapping around their necks, a light red in color with a black ribbon around the waist, and the bottom of the dresses somewhat flare out; they socialize with the wedding ritual gorgeously. It is nine o'clock at night right now and Serenity is in her room dreaming of her wedding, but with an evil twist.

She's having a dream that in the middle of her nuptials, they will be attacked by the brotherhood and the half sibling that ran away; they joined forces to destroy her family. But they can't if she can get to them first. She got up and got dressed putting her uniform on, which was just tight black leather pants, a short black halter top and a long black leather trench coat with her thigh high black boots.

She knew just where to go to get help in locating them. She snuck out of the house and flew to a city known as Gotham City. She knocked on the door to a mansion, the door opened to an elderly gentlemen, "Can I help you miss?" the man said. Serenity nodded her head.

"I'm looking for Bruce Wayne." Serenity said. The elderly man stepped aside to allow her entrance. Serenity walked into the foyer and waited while the man went and got the man she was there to see. A few minutes later a tall man walked into view.

"Can I help you miss….?" He asked pausing so she could give her name. "Mr. Wayne my name is Serenity, and I'm your granddaughter, I'm Raven's daughter." Serenity answered. Bruce looked at her strSerenityy, "if you don't believe me then call mom and Richard, they'll tell you. But I'm in need of your help." Serenity added.

Bruce led her toward the back of the living room, he pulled on a statue's head and the wall opened up and she followed him into the doorway, they walked downstairs further and further down, until finally they stepped off the stairs and onto solid ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Serenity looked around the place they were in now, it was a cave with so much high tech stuff, the only thing she could think about is that Bones would have a ball in here. She followed Bruce as he walked over to a table and he walked over and grabbed a comm. link, almost like hers to her family. "Watch Tower." A voice said. "This is Batman; I need to be transferred to Nightwing." Bruce said. A few minutes later and Serenity could her Richard's voice.

"Yea Batman what's up?" He asked. Bruce looked at Serenity. "Nightwing does Raven have a daughter by the name of Serenity?" Batman asked. He looked at Richard's picture. "Yea why is she there?" Richard's voice asked.

Batman then moved the comm. link towards Serenity so that Richard could see her, "Serenity what are you doing there?" Richard started to scold her. Serenity's eyes turned emerald green at what he was saying. "I needed help, and Batman is the only one that could help me.

Tell mom to contact everyone and tell them not to worry about me, but we are all in danger, tell her I had a vision." Serenity said. Richard gave a slight smile Serenity had called Raven mom. "Alright, I will, we'll be down in a few, Br….Batman please keep an eye on her, don't let her do anything dangerous." Richard said. Batman nodded his head. The connection was lost. Bruce then looked at Serenity.

"You do look like your mother, you have her hair if it were longer then the ways she wears it; but your eyes are different, they are almost the same color as Richards, but with the emerald green. Are you Richard's child as well?" Serenity looked down. "Not that I know of, mom was raped and I was born five months later, we think that I'm the product of her rapist." Serenity answered. Bruce looked at the table.

"I can do a paternity test and find out; I still have some of Dick's blood here for safe keeping." Bruce said. Serenity looked up and nodded her head, hopeful. They walked over to the table Serenity pulling off her coat and holding her arm out to him.

He felt for a vein and when he found one stuck the needle in her arm, he withdrew some of her blood and started to run the test, "It'll take a few minutes." Bruce said, "now what did you need my help with?" he added. "I need you to locate some people, their evil, and their trying to kill all of us heroes." Serenity said. There was a beeping and Serenity's natural instincts came up and she started to get ready to fight.

"It's alright Serenity, the test is done." Bruce said. He grabbed the paper and read it. He then handed to Serenity. She read and gave a slight smile. Bruce also smiled with her, at that time there was black light in the room and then it disappeared to show Raven and Nightwing. Raven ran up to Serenity to make sure she was alright. "Serenity sweetheart are you alright?" Raven was frantic. Serenity was still smiling when Raven backed away, that's when Raven noticed the paper in Serenity's hands, "What's that?" Raven asked.

Serenity handed the paper to her mother so she can read it. Raven got a giant smile on her face. "Richard, Richard look, Serenity is your daughter." Raven said smiling showing Nightwing the paper. He smiled and ran up to Serenity and picked her up and twirled her around in a circle.

"Bruce meet your granddaughter, Serenity, aka Fear." Nightwing said as he sat her down. "What's the trouble Serenity, what was your vision?" Raven asked. Serenity looked at everyone. "The Brotherhood, has teamed up with other villains to destroy all heroes, and take over, a few have already gone missing." Serenity said. Everyone looked at her steangely.

"Serenity are you sure?" Nightwing asked aloud what the other two were thinking. Serenity nodded her head. "Mom always told me to follow and trust my visions, so yes I'm sure." Serenity answered. Raven nodded her head. "Alright so what's the plan?" Raven asked. Serenity looked around.

"We need to get every hero in a meeting, and come up with a plan of action." Serenity said. She turned to Bruce, "can you get the Justice League together?" Serenity asked Bruce nodded his head, she then turned to her mother, Raven, "can you get the X-men together?" she asked. Raven nodded her head she then looked at Nightwing, "can you get the Titans together?" She asked he nodded his head, "Alright I'll get the Assassin together, and we'll meet, where can we meet?" Serenity asked.

"We'll meet at the Watch Tower." Bruce said. Everyone nodded their heads. They then took off to their jobs. Bruce called the Watch Tower and told them what was going on. Raven went to tell the X-men and drop Nightwing off at the Titans to tell them, Serenity flew back to the Assassins and told them what she had seen and that they were leaving.

But as they were leaving S.W.A.T and army waiting for them. "What the hell is this shite?" Bones asked, his English accent shining through. "Assassins you are under arrest." The man in charge said. Serenity looked at Blade who stepped forward. "Look we don't want any trouble; we're on our way out." Blade said, but was then shot in the stomach. He dropped to his knees as Serenity ran up to him. She helped him up, "Serenity get us out of here." Blade whispered.

Serenity all but willing did as her leader asked, she teleported them to the Watch Tower, and met Batman, and the Justice League, and her family there. They all walked into what you could call the planning room, to discuss what was going on, and a plan of action.

"Fear are you sure this is happening?" Superman asked. Serenity nodded her head she was finished telling them what she saw in her vision, and what had happened to the Assassins as they were leaving. Everyone looked around the room at each other, waiting for someone to voice an idea. No one said anything at first letting it all sink in. No one said anything for the longest time.

"Well I'm not going down without a fight." Serenity said. There's Logan rolling off of her. Logan smiled at her. Nightwing looked at his daughter and then to his mentor, and adopted father. Batman nodded his head. "None of us will, we will all fight, til the last of us is dead." Batman said; everyone nodded their heads. Serenity's communicator went off, as did Blade's, Bones' Cat's and Sorrow's, it meant trouble was brewing in Virginia. Serenity looked to everyone; what could they do if they go down there they'll be killed for sure, if not the state is in trouble. What should they do?

Outside of the planning room the younger generation, all the apprentices to the super heroes were listening to what was going on, when they heard the communicators go off. Kara, aka as Supergirl, apprentice to Superman used her x-ray vision to see where the trouble was; she saw that it was in Virginia in a small town known as Verona.

She then looked back to her friends and they walked away into their own meeting place. "I think that we should go and stop the trouble, and then they will treat us with more respect." Kara said. Roy; who was the apprentices to Green Arrow, looked at her with agreement, but Lianna, who was the apprentice to Wonder Woman, disagreed.

"You are wrong, this is no way to get their respect, we do this we'll only be getting respect of the dead." Lianna said. They others did not listen to her, they were gone, Lianna stood there, should she go and tell her mentor, or should she wait, until they need help. She walked out into the hallway and pretended there was nothing wrong. Lianna was not watching where she was going and bumped into Superman.

"Where did they go Lianna?" Superman asked. Lianna just looked at him with a confused look, "where is Kara, Roy and all the apprentices?" Superman asked again. Lianna looked toward the floor. "They went to the trouble that was causing the beeping." Lianna said. Superman was gone in a flash. Lianna then went into the planning room and found her mentor there. She walked up to her and began to whisper in her ear.

"They did what?" Wonder Woman asked aloud. This got everyone's attention, "All the apprentices have gone to stop the trouble that was causing the beeper to go off." Wonder Woman said. Everyone was shocked, "Superman has gone to stop them." She added. All the mentors were running out of the planning room and toward the loading docks. The Assassins following them to stop the next generation of heroes from getting themselves killed even the Titans went after them.

By the time they got to the loading docks they heard a voice over the monitor. "Looking for these?" the voice asked, everyone turned to the monitor to look, sure enough all the apprentices were tied standing on very unbalanced chairs, with a noose around their necks.

Serenity's anger rose, her eyes turning emerald green, "don't worry Serenity I have a special one for you." The voice said as the camera moved to a child with violet hair and green eyes. Serenity's anger rose even more. She disappeared in thin air and reappeared next to the child. She untied her and helped her down off the chair; she did the rest for the apprentices as well, then began to fight the minions that were coming.

The heroes at the Watch Tower witnessed Serenity's heroic antics, as she got the kids out of there. She was able to teleport them back up to the Watch Tower, but she couldn't get out of there the minions were everywhere, and Serenity was getting tired. Blade watched with horror as his fiancée fought for her life, growing tied, Logan and Blade followed Raven and Nightwing out of the room where they teleported out of the Watch Tower and next to a collapsed Serenity.

They fought the minions off long enough for Raven to teleport them back to the Watch Tower where Serenity was carried to the medical room. The doctors did everything they could for her now all that was left was to wait until she came to. The apprentices and the child were given medical attention, and the apprentices a scolding for running off like that.

The child was given a clean bill of health and put in a spare room, the poor child had to be no more the six years of age, she had long violet ringlets cascading down her back, solid emerald green eyes, she had a very tiny waistline as well. No one knew why this child would have had such an impact on Serenity, it had to be someone from her past, at least that was what they could guess.

Everyone asked the child question but she would not answer them, she acted as if she were deaf. Nightwing was in keeping an eye on the sleeping child when Serenity slowly walked into the room; Nightwing looked at her and helped her to the bed. "Serenity who is this child?" Nightwing asked of his daughter. Serenity sat on the edge of the bed, and gazed down at the child's soft features as she slept.

"I thought that she would be safe from my lifestyle if I put her there; apparently I was wrong." Serenity said, she didn't know it but they were being overheard by Beastboy as a fly on the wall. Nightwing walked over closer to his daughter. "Serenity who is she, what is she to you?" Nightwing asked. Serenity looked up at him.

"Her name is Kary, she is my daughter." Serenity answered her father. Nightwing looked at her strSerenityy, and confused. "How she has to around eight years of age, you're only seventeen." Nightwing said. "She is three and a half years old, I kept my pregnancy secret from everyone, not even the X-men knew about her. I have been lying to everyone, not even her father knows about her." Serenity said. Nightwing kneeled down beside Serenity.

"Sweetheart, where has she been all these years, how did they find her?" Nightwing asked. Serenity started to get tears in her eyes thinking about when she gave her daughter up, and what could have happened to her today if she wouldn't have gotten there.

"She was in the mountains with friends of mine; they swore they would protect her until their dying breath. They must be dead if that evil bastard was able to get her." Serenity said tearfully, "when I was able to I would go visit her, she knows that I'm her mother, and she knows what I do for a living, she understood that she had to stay there, but she always hated to see me leave. They must have followed me up there the last time I visited her." Serenity gave a slow answer, "I promise you Kary when I find them I'll kill them." Serenity softly.

Just then the child started to stir. The child looked up at her mother and smiled widely, she held her arms open to hug her mother, Serenity lifted the child into her arms, "it's alright Kary." Serenity said to the child. She looked up at her father, "please daddy, you can't tell anyone about this. I left her there to keep her safe, but it didn't work, I'm going to have to find somewhere else to take her." Nightwing smiled, she called him daddy, he couldn't get over that.

"Alright I won't tell anyone, but you had better, especially to Blade." Nightwing said. Serenity nodded her head. They got up and started to walk out of the room, Serenity carrying the child. She went into the planning room and waited while Nightwing went to get the rest of the family, both Raven's, Logan, Blade, Bruce, the Assassins, the Titans, and then he came back acting like he didn't know what was happening.

"Please everyone sit down. I have something to tell everyone." Serenity said.

She sat with the child in her lap, "everyone this is Kary, Kary this is Blade, Raven, Rae, Logan, Bones, Cat, Sorrow, Nightwing, Beastboy, Starfire, and Cyborg." Serenity made the introductions, "three years ago, I got wasted at a party, I seduce a man, and we had sex, nine months later I gave birth to a little girl, whom I named Kary; I put her in the care of some of my friends knowing that my lifestyle would be a danger to her, they swore that they would protect her with their dying breath, the only thing that I can think of is that their dead and that is how that bastard got her. I know that everyone probably asked her questions, and that she didn't answer am I right?" Serenity asked, everyone nodded their heads, "she couldn't hear you, she was born deaf, that was the only problem with me having her at such a young age, other than that she was born perfectly healthy." Serenity explained to everyone, "I'm sorry I kept this from you, but I thought that if no one knew about her, that she would be safe, the same goes for my family as well. No one knew about her, not even her father." Serenity added. Nightwing got up from his seat next to Rae and walked up to them.

"Kary my name is Richard, I'm your grandfather." Nightwing said, as he reached out to hold her. Serenity let him hold her daughter while she looked at Blade, waiting for his judgment of her. Blade looked back into her eyes, looking for something. Bruce got up from his chair and walked up to them.

"Do you remember the father's name?" He asked. Serenity looked at him and nodded her head. "His name was Mikeial Russell; after that night he disappeared and I haven't seen or heard from him since." Serenity said. Serenity noticed that the look in Blade's eyes changed, they were softer, than before, "Blade are you alright?" Serenity asked. Blade looked at her and nodded his head. Bruce looked at his great granddaughter.

"She looks just like you." He said. Serenity got Kary's attention and signed to her with her hands. Kary smiled and signed something back that no one else knew; she then reached out to be held by her mother. Serenity took her daughter back in her arms. Everyone still was in shock about this. Logan and Raven didn't say anything, neither did the Assassins.

"She really is a sweetheart, and I wouldn't trade her for nothing. She has made my life worth living. She is the main reason that I do what I do; I want to make the world a better place for my daughter to grow up in." Serenity said. Raven, Serenity's birth mother, stood up and walked over to her granddaughter and smiled. She signed to Kary, and Kary wanted to be held by her grandmother, "I didn't know that you knew sign language." Serenity said.

Raven nodded her heard. Serenity looked to the rest of her family, waiting for them to say something, "Please someone say something Mom, Dad, Blade, Cat, Bones, Sorrow. Say something please." Serenity said. Raven stood up with Logan, Raven walked up to Serenity and looked her square in the eyes; and then slapped her. Serenity looked back at her, her hand on her cheek.

"You are no longer my daughter." Raven said, she then at Serenity's birth mother, Raven, "you can have her back." She said and then walked away. Serenity watched her leave and then looked to Logan. Logan looked at Serenity, and then looked at his wife's retreating form.

"I'm sorry Serenity, I love you and you are still my daughter." Logan said, and kissed her forehead and followed his wife. Serenity just stood there, and watch her parents leave, the ones that had raised her. She looked to her birth parents and her team wondering if they agreed with Raven. Blade walked over to her.

"Serenity there is something I have to tell you." Blade said, Serenity nodded her head telling him to continue, "Serenity my birth name is Mikeial Russell, I'm Kary's father." Blade added, "I was mortal three years ago, I was at a bar drinking my sorrows away, and I heard a party going on, so I joined it, then met a beautiful young woman with long violet ringlets cascading down her back, I let her seduce me and then the next morning I left her asleep in bed, the next night I was attacked and became what I am now." Blade said. Serenity looked at him strSerenityy.

"You're the man I seduced all those years ago?" Serenity asked. Blade nodded his head, "no wonder I have always felt a connection to you, we share a daughter." She added. Raven handed her granddaughter to Blade, Blade held her with care. "She's beautiful; she does look like you, Serenity." Blade said. Serenity smiled at him, and walked closer to them she placed her hand in her daughters, "You'll have to teach me sign language so I can talk to her." Blade said, Serenity nodded her head.

"Without a doubt." She said, and then got Kary's attention and signed to her. "What did you tell her?" Blade asked, eyeing Serenity carefully. "I told her that you were her father, mom her grandmother, dad her grandfather, Batman her great grandfather." Serenity answered.

The Justice League came running in saying that another hero was missing. Everyone ran out to see who it was. Regrettably it was one known as Spider-man; everyone was shocked at this, they all looked at each other. Serenity ran and put her daughter in her grandfather's room knowing that he would have it protected, "Kary you stay in here, until your father or I come and get you." Serenity said and signed to her what she was saying.

Kary hugged her mother and nodded her head. Serenity walked out of the room and locked the door from the outside with the lock code; she then went back to where all the heroes were. She walked in as Batman was telling them that he was going back to earth. She looked at him and then to her father, mentally asking why he would do that that he could be killed. Raven heard her daughter's thoughts and fears, and she agreed.

"Starfire, Beastboy, come with me, if will help put my granddaughter's fears at ease." Batman said. He must have seen her look, Starfire and Beastboy agreed to go with him. They were soon gone. Serenity looked to everyone.

"Where is Raven and Logan?" Serenity asked. Superman looked at her and then looked down toward a picture of earth. Serenity couldn't believe that they would do this, she's mad at her so she goes back down to earth where they could get killed. Serenity started for the teleporter when her father stopped her.

"Serenity if you go down there you could be killed. Kary needs you to stay alive." Nightwing said. Serenity looked at him. He was right; Kary needed her especially now that everyone knew about her; she had to be protected. At that time the alarms went off. Everyone gathered around the computer and Captain Atom brought it up. "Oh no, they have shot rockets at us, we have to evacuate." Captain Atom said. Serenity ran to get Kary out of the room she put her in; put couldn't get the door opened by using the lock codes.

"Oh come on, open up." Serenity said as she started to pound on the door. Blade showed up behind her and looked at her, "I can't get it opened, Kary's in there." Serenity said to him, Blade looked at the door, and started to beat on it.  
>"Only Batman would make door like this." Blade said. Serenity turned to run at the door but stopped when she saw Kary standing there. "Kary, Oh my god baby how did you get out?" Serenity asked. At that time Raven appeared out of the floor. Serenity looked at her<p>

"I had a feeling that you wouldn't be able to remember the lock number when you left, so I got in there and got her out. Come on we have to leave." Raven said. Serenity grabbed her daughter and started to run away from the door. They went to the teleporters but they were already destroyed, they ran to the loading docks and they too were gone. Serenity held her daughter closely.

"Mom can you teleport us out of here?" Serenity asked. Raven shook her head no. "Not with the four of us, one yes." Raven said, Serenity looked at her daughter and then Blade he nodded his head.

"Take her; get her out of here, keep her safe mom." Serenity said handing Kary over to her mother. Raven took her and disappeared. Serenity hugged closer to Blade, "I love you, and I'm sorry I kept Kary a secret." Serenity said. Blade smiled.

"I understand why you did it." Blade said, wrapping his arms around Serenity and holding her tightly. They were ready to die; they were ready to give their lives. In the distance they could hear the computer with the count down until impact. They had four minutes left to enjoy each other's company. Just then a figure appeared over them, placed a hand on each of their shoulders and they disappeared. They reappeared in a house; they looked at each other and then looked at the person, it was Dr. Fate.

"It is not your fate to die just yet." He simply said. Serenity looked around the room they were in.  
>"Where are we?" Serenity asked; then remembers that she gave Kary to her mother, "where's Kary and my mother?" Serenity asked. Dr. Fate looked at her and then looked at Blade.<p>

"I do not know where they are. I was sent to get the two of you." Dr. Fate said. Serenity looked at Blade. "Who sent you?" Blade asked. "I did." A voice said from in the darkness, the person walked out. It was someone that neither of them knew.

"And you are?" Blade asked. The person stepped closer to them so they could get a look at them better. "I'm called Kary, I'm your daughter but an older version, I learned to read lips, and speak clearly, if it wasn't for Dr. Fate getting you I would have lost my parents.

The future I grew up in I didn't have either of you." The woman said, "at least now my younger version will have her parents with her." She added. Serenity walked up to her, and started to sign. "Where did your grandmother take you when she teleported you off the Watch Tower?" Serenity asked. Kary looked at her mother.

"To Great grandfather's place, she said that we would be safe there." Kary answered. Serenity looked at everyone; they took off to Bruce's mansion in Gotham City. It was about and day's drive there, for all Serenity's mother knew Serenity and Blade were dead, they finally arrived, Serenity and Blade knocked on the door. It was answered by the old man as before when Serenity was here alone. He let them enter; Serenity walked in and was engulfed by a hug from her father.

"We thought the worst." Nightwing said. Dr. Fate walked in and Nightwing looked at him, "thank you, Dr. Fate for saving my daughter's life, as well as Blade's." Night wing said holding out his hand to shake Dr. Fate's. Serenity looked at her father.

"Where is Kary?" Serenity asked. Nightwing looked at the statue and the hole in the wall. She was in the batcave. Serenity took off at once; running down the stairs to get to her daughter, the others close behind. Serenity finally stepped off the last step and ran into the cave looking for Kary, or at least her mother. Raven walked out of a corner and saw her; she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Oh Serenity, sweetheart you're alright." Raven said, "I just put Kary down for a nap." Raven added seeing the distressed look on Serenity's face. Serenity returned her mother's hug and then walked to where her mother walked out of; she turned and saw her daughter lying on the bed sleeping soundly. Blade walked up behind her and saw Kary lying on the bed asleep.

Serenity relaxed against Blade's chest at the sight of their daughter safely asleep. She then turned to face her family. Her mother was eyeing the girl with violet hair. "Mother, this is an older version of Kary, she sent Dr. Fate to get Blade and I out of the Watch Tower, Kary your grandmother Raven, your grandfather Nightwing." Serenity said.

Raven hugged the child, she must have been around sixteen years of age, she had long violet ringlets cascading down her back, emerald green eyes; a tiny waistline, she was wearing tight black leather pants, a short black halter top, thigh high black boots, and a long black trench coat. Now that Serenity looked at her and saw her clothes, she knew that they were hers.

"Is that one of my uniforms?" Serenity asked. Kary looked down and nodded her head. "Yes, gramma, Raven gave it to me when I turned twelve, so that I would have something to remember you by, little did she know what I really had planned for it…..I became Fear, using your uniform, and the powers that I inherited from you; and father. I became friends with Bones Cat, and Sorrow to know what you and father were like; I was in your old room and found a book that held an enchantment to come back to time, so I used it to save my parents, there was only one person in history that could have saved the two of you so I went to him, Dr. Fate, and he agreed to save you." Kary answered.

One of the batcave doors opened up and the batmobile drove up, Batman got out and saw Serenity he ran up to her and hugged her; this shocked Nightwing. Serenity returned his hug graciously. "Oh Serenity thank god you're alright." Batman said. Serenity smiled softly. Batman looked at Dr. Fate, "thank you Dr. Fate for saving my granddaughter's life." Dr. Fate looked at Batman strangely.

"Serenity is your granddaughter? But how?" Dr. Fate asked. Nightwing walked over to them. "Because I'm her father, and I'm also Batman's adopted son, which makes her his granddaughter." Nightwing answered. Dr. Fate then disappeared; Batman turned to face Serenity again.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He asked her. Serenity shook her head. The computer in the distance went off. Batman walked over to it; he then turned to face them, he didn't know how to tell them, "Serenity, I'm sorry, but Sorrow has been killed." Batman said. Serenity looked at Blade and then back at Batman.

"What how?" Serenity asked. Batman printed out the report, to hand to Serenity; Serenity read it slowly she couldn't believe it, "The villains got ahold of her, and killed her." Serenity said aloud for Blade to know. They couldn't get over it. Sorrow was really gone.

Serenity was wondering if Bones and Cat knew of this, or even if they were still alive, "Granddaddy, can you look and see if Bones and Cat are still alive?" Serenity asked her grandfather. Batman and Serenity walked over to the computer and he pushed a bunch of buttons but didn't see anything. Serenity looked at the computer she knew this system, Bones taught her secrets about the system, "granddaddy do you mind if I try?" Serenity asked Batman got up out of the chair and Serenity sat down, she worked so fast that Batman couldn't see anything that she was doing.

Even Blade was shocked at this, no one knew that Serenity could do anything with computers, much less what she was doing now. Serenity brought up a map of the globe and concentrated, she then pointed to a spot, "There, Bones and Cat are fighting for their lives, but they're not that far away. We have to help them, but someone has to watch Kary." Serenity said. Batman and Nightwing looked at each other.

"We'll watch over her, the rest of you go and help Bones and Cat." Batman said. Raven kissed Nightwing and they took off to where Bones and Cat were fighting for their lives. When they arrived Cat was up against a tree with a villain at with his hand on her throat choking her, Bones was fighting three villains. Serenity ran over to Cat and pulled the guy off of her; and started to fight him herself. The others went to help Bones fight the three villains that he was fighting. Eventually the villains ran off leaving them alone; Serenity and the gang of heroes went back to Batman's cave.

When they arrived however more people were there than they thought. Batman started to introduce everyone to each other; they were heroes from all over the world. Some were well known by all, some not so much. Serenity took her seat next to Blade at the table with all the heroes to discuss what they were going to do to stop the heroes being killed.

Everyone threw out suggestions but none of them was really agreed upon. So Batman told them they could all stay in the mansion above ground but to stay out of uniform in case someone dropped by. They all agreed and headed upstairs to find a room to stay in. There were enough especially considering a few of the heroes were with each other, like Serenity and Blade, Nightwing and Raven, Cat and Bones, they were all with someone.

Serenity carried a sleeping Kary upstairs into a room and laid her down on the bed. Raven followed them and in a black aura made a crib appear for them. Serenity and Blade smiled at Raven and Serenity laid Kary in the crib. Serenity and Blade smiled at Raven and Serenity laid Kary in the crib.

Raven walked out of the room and in to the next one where Nightwing was. Serenity sat on the bed and watched Kary sleep. Blade sat next to her and put his arm around her. Serenity looked up at him. "Blade I don't know what to do. Everyone is turning against the heroes, and I don't want Kary growing up in this, having to fight for her life all the time." Serenity said to him as he held her closer to his body.

"I know Serenity, I don't know what to do either, unless we quite being heroes and just be ourselves." Blade said. Serenity looked up at him. "I can't do that Blade, my family is in danger, I can't just disappear and leave them to stop all this on their own." Serenity said.


End file.
